Technologies
Notes: *With the exception of Taxation and Knowledge, MOST 3rd techs in each category requires Synthetics to be available. Woodworking link=Technologies#Woodworking|Woodworking Paper industryright "Every school boy and school girl who has arrived at the age of reflection ought to know something about the history of the art of printing." —Horace Mann *Increases output of timber from Logging Camps in a settlement with a Sawmill by Level 1 Industrial Deforestationright "To see you naked is to recall the Earth." —Federico Garcia Lorca *Increases output of timber from Logging Camps in a settlement with a Sawmill by Level 2 Polymersright "It is clear that this arrangement minerals must derive its principles from chemistry..." —Jons Jacob Berzelius, 19th century Swedish chemist *Increases output of timber from Logging Camps in a settlement with a Sawmill by Level 3 Agronomics right Artificial fertilisers "It is time the stone made an effort to flower." — Paul Celan *Granaries increase yields by fishing boats and farms by 50%. Refrigeration "'I think I know enough of hate / To say that for destruction ice / Is also great / And would suffice. " — Robert Frost *Granaries increase yields by fishing boats and farms by 100%. Drip Irrigation|61px|right Drip Irrigation Even the desert can bloom without the need for scarce and short-lived storms. *Granaries increase yields by fishing boats and farms by 200%. Healthcare right First aid "We keep the good things for our friends of the Allied Army, and give our enemies the bare necessities. If they die, so much the worse!" — Jean Henri Dunant *Speeds up the production of infantry and cavalry *Garrisoned units regenerate health faster right Antibiotics "If disease put us to the test, all our splendor, title, ring, and name will be as much help as a horse's tail." — Paracelsus, 16th century Swiss physician *Speeds up the production of infantry and cavalry *Garrisoned units regenerate health faster right Vaccination programme "For one of its wings has a disease, and the other has the cure." — Sahih Al-Bukhari *Speeds up the production of infantry and cavalry *Garrisoned units regenerate health faster Pedagogics Pedagogics|link=Technologies#Pedagogics Academic Traduition right"The kind of ignorance distinguishing the studious." — Ambrose Bierce Compulsory Education right"Education is dangerous ... every educated person is a future enemy." — Martin Bormann Institutional Research right"We cannot sit still because we cannot, or do not, know the Absolute Truth." — Subhas Chandra Bose *Increases your knowledge to (+20). Computerisation right"An Old Testament god with a lot of rules and no mercy." — Joseph Campbell *Increases your knowledge to the highest level possible (+25 Knowledge per Researcher) Religion/Propaganda See House of worship. Strategy Radio Eavesdroppingright "You will never learn what I am thinking. And those who boast most loudly that they know my thought, to such people I lie even more." — Adolf Hitler *Production speed increased for Officers and Spies *Increased armour for Officers SIGINTright "No army can be considered highly organised unless it can find its enemy, hit him, and protect itself from being hit." — J F C Fuller *Craft recovery rates increased for Officers and Spies *Increased armour for Officers Fortification See Heavy engineering depot. Construction See Heavy engineering depot. Attrition See House of worship. Taxation ms:TeknologiSee Internment Centre. Politics See National Assembly. Metal See Foundry. Supply See Foundry. Trivia In A Wrong Turn , the following technologies have been repackaged: *Attrition: Kamikaze doctrine will be renamed as Subliminal Messaging Category:Game mechanics